Quand l'orage vient frapper à la porte
by Detective Doctor
Summary: Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli et le docteur Maura Isles travaillent sur une affaire étrange. En plus de l'affaire, nos deux protagonistes doivent faire face à leurs sentiments réciproques. Arriveront-elles à les mettre en suspend pendant cette enquête ?
1. La Découverte

Ce matin-là, Jane savait que la journée serait longue. Elle était au bureau depuis déjà tôt ce matin et elle se doutait qu'elle allait y rester jusqu'à tard, ce soir. Elle aimait son boulot, plus que tout au monde, mais bosser sur une affaire de meurtre un dimanche, la mettait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, même si c'est elle qui en avait pris l'initiative. Elle voulait à tout prix boucler cette affaire, et ce, le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée prendre un café en allant au poste, dont l'ouverture d'une cafétéria était rarissime un dimanche matin. Elle avait sourit en pensant à Maura qui lui réitérait à chaque occasion, que le café était mauvais pour sa santé. "**Je fais attention à toi" **lui disait elle. Jane lui répétait qu'elle appréciait l'attention qu'elle lui portait, mais elle lui disait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait commencer une journée sans sa dose de café journalière, autrement elle enverrait pêtre la moitiée de ses collègues.

Assise à son bureau, elle regarda l'heure affichée sur son écran qui lui indiquait qu'il était déjà 10h30. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle relisait les quelques preuves qu'ils avaient. Évidemment, son collègue Korsak, son frère Franckie et bien sûr, Maura, avaient répondus présent quand la brune leurs avaient demandés de l'aide.

Jane souffla d'agacement, fit dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombait sur le visage, et se tourna vers son coéquipier Korsak.

· C'est pas possible, il y a bien quelque chose qui nous échappe !

Une semaine qu'ils se dévouaient corps et âme sur cette affaire. Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien, même pas le début d'une piste valable. C'est pourquoi Jane voulais bosser aujourd'hui, pour enfin clore cette affaire et pouvoir passer son dimanche soir dans son canapé, devant un match des Red Sox et une bonne bière à la main. Mais elle devra attendre pour ça. Le capitaine Korsak se leva de sa chaise et vit sa coéquipière agacée.

· Jane, calme toi, on va choper celui ou celle qui a fait ça, crois moi. Bon, si on reprenait dès le début ?

Jane acquiesça et, tout en faisant face au tableau des preuves, commença.

· Ok. Brody Stevenson, 33 ans, chirurgien traumatologue. Il a été retrouvé sans vie dans son appartement, à 00h30, une balle logée en plein coeur. Selon Maura, l'heure de la mort remonte à 21h15. Et d'après elle la personne qui a fait ça était un peu plus petite que lui, une femme en l'occurrence.

· Le docteur Isles aurait-elle émit une hypothèse ? _Continua le capitaine Korsak, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_

Jane se mit à sourire, quand une voix derrière eux annonça

· Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est un fait. Ce sont les sciences qui parlent.

La blonde s'avança vers eux. Toujours habillée comme si elle allait a un défilé de mode, elle était vêtue d'une robe cintrée bleu, à bretelles larges, qui lui descendait au-dessus des genoux. Jane souriait a chaque fois qu'elle la voyait habillée comme cela et se regardait en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être à l'aise au boulot : un pantalon et un simple tee-shirt faisait l'affaire. Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient la légiste ils étaient habitués à la voir habillée ainsi, mais depuis que la brune ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Maura, elle loupait toute une série de battements lorsque elle l'a voyait. À partir du jour où elle avait faillit la perdre lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, elle passait chaque jour à la morgue pour demander si elle allait bien. La scientifique lui répétait **"Je vais bien, Jane, mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir tous les jours pour me demander si je vais bien ou pas.**" Mais cette dernière n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et revenait à la charge les jours suivants. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne du fait de ses sentiments envers la blonde, et personne n'avait remarqué ses changements de comportement lorsqu'elle voyait Maura. Ni même sa mère qui a l'habitude de remarquer les moindres faits et gestes de ses enfants. Où alors quand cette dernière remarquait quelque chose à propos de sa fille unique en lui demandant ce qu'il ce passait, celle-ci se trouvait toujours des excuses.

Face à la beauté de Maura elle esseya toute de même de rester de marbre, de crainte qu'on la remarque. Cependant, Korsak connaissait Jane depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ou bien pensait. Mais il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Or, il remarqua la manière dont Jane regardait la blonde. Il se fit la promesse d'avoir une discussion avec l'intéressée à propos de ce sujet. Remarquant qu'elle etait partie loin dans ses pensées, il décida de briser le silence, pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

· Docteur Isles, comment allez-vous ?

· Bien, merci. Et vous Capitaine Korsak ?

· De même. Par contre, je ne sais pas si on peut en dire autant du lieutenant Rizzoli.

Jane reprit ses esprits aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et regarda la légiste dans les yeux. Celle-ci qui avait remarquée l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Jane, se mit à rougir.

· Maura ! Comment ça va ? _Demanda Jane en posant sa main sur son épaule_

· Comme je l'ai dit au capitaine Korsak, je vais bien, merci Jane. Mais j'ai hâte que cette enquête se termine. _Et toi ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de cette dernière_

Jane, remarquant qu'elle avait loupée la discussion que ses deux collègues venaient d'avoir, se sentie gênée. Elle lui répondit le plus sérieusement possible.

· Ça va. Mais nous aussi on a hâte que cela se termine, d'ailleurs on revoyait les preuves.

Au fait, tu as fais analysé le sang sur la chemise de la victime ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait deux groupes sanguins différents ?

· Oui je l'ai fais, je venais justement te le dire. J'attends les résultats. _Répondit Maura en retirant sa main de celle de Jane_

· Ok, merci Maura. Continue Korsak.

· Sa femme était avec deux de ses amies en train de siroter un cocktail dans le bar le plus proche. Le gérant confirme les avoir vus aux alentours de 20h50, et elles sont sorties aux environs de minuit. _Reprit le plus âgé._

· Oui et le meilleur ami et collègue de la victime, était sur une transplantation à l'heure où Brody a été tué.

· Et le chef de chirurgie avait une réunion avec quelques chirurgiens. Ils confirment les dires de leur chef. Ils ont tous un alibi en béton.

· J'ai aussi envoyé Franckie refaire analyser la scène de crime, au cas où nous aurions oubliés quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Maura demanda

· Ils n'ont pas d'enfants ?

· Ils avaient un fils, Bradley. Il avait 20 ans quand il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Conduite en état d'ivresse. _Intervint Korsak_

· Vous saviez que la…

· Oui Maura, on le sait. _Coupa Jane_

· Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que je viens à peine de commencer ma phrase ?

· Je te connais par coeur Maura.

· Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ?

Maura regarda Jane avec un sourire en coin, comme pour la défier de deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Jane comprit ce regard, et répondit, fièrement

· Tu allais dire : «Saviez-vous que la conduite en état d'ébriété est l'une des principales causes de la mort dans le monde ?» ou quelque chose du genre.

Maura et Jane se regardèrent, en souriant. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, tout était dans le regard. Elles seules en avaient le secret. Maura répliqua aussitôt.

· Lisez-vous dans mes pensées, Lieutenant Rizzoli ?

En entendant Maura prononcer son nom ainsi, avec tant de sensualité, tout le corps de Jane se mit à frémir. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser fougueusement et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment idéal pour ce genre de choses. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son jeu.

· Peut-être bien. Cela vous gêne t-il, Docteur Isles ? _Questionna Jane avec autant de sensualité dans la voix_

Maura resta figée pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle ne rêvait pas ? Jane était bien en train de rentrer dans son jeu de séduction ? Peut-être que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jane étaient réciproques ? **Non c'est impossible. ** _Pensa t'elle._ Elle sentit tout son corps frissonné, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Jane qui le lui rendit immédiatement. Elles restèrent quelques secondes, qui leurs parurent des minutes, à se regarder.

Korsak, voyant ce qui se passait entre les deux amies, vint interrompre ce moment unique aux yeux de celles-ci, sans pour autant le briser.

· Hum… On continue ? _Déclara t'il un peu gêné_

Les deux femmes se retournèrent en même temps devant le tableau et annoncèrent à l'unisson.

· Bien sûr !

Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois, le sourire éclatant et les yeux remplis de tendresse, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le tableau.

Ils essayaient de chercher s'ils n'avaient pas loupés le lien qu'ils leur échappaient. **Qui t'en voulais tant au point de te tué ? ** _Pensa Jane_

Son téléphone sonna, ce qui les fit sortir de leurs réflexions.

· Rizzoli ?... Ah, bonjour Madame Stevenson...Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez être là dans combien de temps ?...D'accord, alors à toute à l'heure.

Elle se retourna vers ses collègues, l'air étonnée.

· Ça va Jane ? _Demanda la légiste_

· Oui, c'est juste étrange, la femme de la victime vient de m'annoncer qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire à propos de son mari, et que ça pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

· Et alors, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

· Oui, bien sûr

· Mais ? _Ajouta Korsak_

· Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air perdue et un peu gênée.

· Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle va te dire, est l'élément qui vous manque pour résoudre cette affaire. _Répliqua la blonde_

· Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

· J'ai toujours raison, Jane. _Affirma Maura en lui faisant un clin d'oeil tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs_

**Cette femme va me rendre folle, un jour ou l'autre. ** _Marmonna Jane. _Son cœur battait à tout rompre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se fit une réflexion. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments. **Après l'enquête, je me lance.**

Jane fut sortie des ses pensées quand un officier de police, tout souriant, arriva à sa rencontre.

· Lieutenant Rizzoli ? _Demanda le grand blond_

· C'est moi. _Répondit-elle_

· Il y a une personne qui vous attend en salle d'interrogatoire. Une certaine Morgan Stevenson.

· Merci. Officier...Olsen _dit-elle en regardant la plaque du jeune homme_

L'officier Olsen offrit un grand sourire à Jane et se dirigea hors de la pièce. Après avoir obtenu l'information, Jane se dirigea vers la cafétéria du poste pour prendre un café à Mme Stevenson et à elle-même. Après cela fait, elle se rendit devant la porte de la salle, et l'ouvrit.

** _Au même moment..._ **

Quand Maura sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger à son bureau, elle se laissa tombée sur sa chaise et se mit à penser, à voix haute.

· J'ai trouvé ça bizarre la façon dont Jane me regardait et réagissait face à moi. Cela ne m'a pas déplu, au contraire. Mais je me demande si j'en suis la cause ou si c'est elle qui était pensive. C'est vrai, moi je ressens quelque chose pour elle, mais ce n'est sûrement pas son cas, elle a toujours aimée les hommes et a même faillit en épouser un. Je suis perdue. Il faut que je lui parle. Absolument.

Son collègue Kent Drake arriva au même moment dans le bureau du médecin légiste.

· Docteur Isles ?Vous parlez toute seule ? _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils_

· Il faut croire que oui, mais saviez-vous que dans une étude parue dans le _Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, _deux psychologues ont émis l'hypothèse que «Le fait de parler tout seul pouvait être, extrêmement bénéfique pour le processus de pensée».

Le docteur Kent hocha la tête d'approbation. Maura, voyant son regard, et surtout le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, lui demanda.

· Enfin bref, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour m'écouter parler toute seule ?

· Non, en effet. On vient de recevoir les résultats d'analyses sur le deuxième groupe sanguin trouver sur la manchette de notre victime. _Répondit le grand brun en tendant le dossier à la légiste_

· Faites-moi voir ça. _Dit-elle en prenant le dossier _

Elle ouvrit le dossier en question, chercha du regard le nom de l'antagoniste, tout en faisant balader son index sur la feuille. Elle stoppa son doigt à l'endroit de l'indication du nom. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en levant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

· Merci, docteur Kent

· Je vous en prie. _Lui dit-il simplement tout en s'éclipsant vers le labo_

Maura prit le dossier avec elle et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand un des deux s'ouvrit ,elle appuya fermement sur celui qui l'emmènerai aux homicides.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais le deuxième chapitre. C'est ma toute première fan fiction, je pense que ce ne sera pas la seule, j'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres, mais je finirais d'abord celle-ci avant d'en commencer une autre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela m'aidera pour la suite (même si ce sont des commentaires négatifs)**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, je vais écrire le deuxième chapitre.**


	2. Rebondissement

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire mon premier chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster le deuxième, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas trop de temps pour moi, et donc d'écrire. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, mais je vous promet d'essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains. La "vrai histoire" arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais donc répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. caskett71 : Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Je continuerai d'écrire sur Rizzoli & Isles aussi longtemps que je me le permet. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai déjà d'autres idées de FF. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. DroDroV : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Les réponses que tu attends sont dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. *

Dans l'ascenseur, Maura tapait du pied au sol. Elle trépignait d'impatience de voir la tête de Jane quand elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait les yeux scintillants et un sourire en coin. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle se dirigea directement vers les bureaux. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que Jane n'y était pas. Elle s'avança donc vers le bureau du Capitaine Korsak.

\- Docteur Isles, si vous cherchez Jane, elle est en salle d'interrogatoire avec la femme de la victime. Lança-t-il, assis sur sa chaise, relisant pour la énième fois le dossier.

\- Je vous remercie capitaine, j'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Mais avant, je voulais vous faire part de ma découverte.

Franckie qui revenait de l'appartement de la victime à ce moment-là, fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait si elle avait trouvée quelque chose à la vue du dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il ouvrit à peine la bouche que Korsak lui demanda.

\- Ah, Franckie ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose chez notre victime ?

Rizzoli le regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Non, on a fouillés l'appart de fond en comble, mais on a rien trouvé de nouveau. L'équipe scientifique non plus. On patauge depuis une semaine, il nous faudrait presque un miracle.

Maura se mit à sourire et le capitaine Korsak le remarqua.

\- Ah, mais il me semblerait que le Docteur Isles nous en a trouvé un, n'est-ce-pas ?

La scientifique les regarda et annonça avec fierté.

\- Ce n'est pas un miracle puisque ce sont des preuves scientifiques, mais oui, j'ai fais une découverte des plus intéressante.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement avec une lueur d'espoir dans leur regard. Ils

espéraient que la légiste ait trouvée quelque chose de probant.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda le plus jeune

\- Les résultats d'analyse du sang de la deuxième personne viennent d'arriver.

Korsak se leva de sa chaise et fit face à Maura qui lui tendit le dossier. Il le prit, l'ouvrit et en enfilant ses lunettes, commença à faire balader ses yeux de gauche à droite sur la feuille. Franckie se rapprocha de son collègue de façon à en voir le contenu. Korsak se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- J'en reviens pas. Depuis le début. On l'avais sous le nez depuis le début et il a fallut qu'on cherche jusqu'à je ne sais où.

Franckie regarda Maura d'un air étonné.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Maura haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Il va nous falloir de sérieuses explications. Je vais en informer Jane.

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la salle.

La personne qui était assise en face de Jane ressemblait en tout point à la femme de quartiers riches. En plus de ça elle était plutôt grande et charmante. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, châtain, qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Le regard pétillant, elle avait des yeux vert, presque émeraudes. Jane pouvait y lire comme de la méprise dans ce regard. Elle avait plusieurs bijoux de valeurs autour des poignets et autour du cou. Elle avait une longue robe rouge d'un couturier français très réputé et des escarpins Louboutin d'une dizaine de centimètres. Cela était une certitude : elle n'avait aucun problème financier. Quand Jane remarqua la paire de chaussures qu'elle possédait elle se demanda : "Comment peut-on marcher avec ce genre de choses ?". Mais elle se mit à penser à Maura qui elle aussi

avait l'habitude de porter ce type de chaussures hautes. La brune lui faisait souvent des réflexions par rapport à cela et la scientifique lui répondait qu'elle trouvait cela agréable, pour ne pas dire confortable, et qu'elle n'avait pas à courir après des criminels tous les jours, contrairement à elle. Un petit sourire se hissa sur le visage de l'inspecteur. Elle tendit le café à la femme assise en face d'elle et entama la conversation.

\- Madame Stevenson, merci d'être venue. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Depuis la mort de notre fils, Brody était beaucoup plus attentionné avec moi. Mais, maintenant qu'il est mort… Ça fait tout drôle.

Jane sentait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de Stevenson. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout tendue, ni même gênée, contrairement à la conversation téléphonique qu'elles avaient eues quelques heures auparavant. Elle continua tout de même, sans paraître suspicieuse.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Dites-moi, vous m'avez dis au

téléphone que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire à propos de notre enquête.

\- Oui, alors voilà...

Elle évita tout contact visuel avec Jane, ce qui augmenta les suspicions qu'elle avait à propos de cette femme. Elle toussota et commença.

\- Je soupçonnais mon mari d'avoir une liaison.

\- Comment en avez vous eu la conviction ?

\- Il rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir. Il y a même quelques fois où il ne rentrait pas du tout, je le voyait seulement le lendemain soir. Quand je lui demandais où il avait passé la nuit, il me répondait toujours la même chose. "À l'hôpital".

\- Les chirurgiens ont des horaires parfois compliqués, c'est normal qu'il dormait là-bas, non ?

\- Ça je le sais, lieutenant, croyez-moi, mais le hic, c'est que depuis quelques temps, je remarquait qu'il y avait des cheveux roux sur sa veste. Or, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne le suis pas.

Jane la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle y remarqua une once de vérité. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle lui accorda son entière confiance. Elle décida donc de continuer.

\- Depuis combien de temps l'aviez vous remarquez ?

\- Il y a environ trois mois. Je lui avais demandé à plusieurs reprises d'où venait ces cheveux roux. Il me disait qu'une de ses patientes l'avait enlacée suite à son rétablissement complet. Mais je n'y croyais pas. À chaque fois que je les retiraient, d'autres apparaissaient.

Et j'avais beau lui poser la même question, il me répondait toujours la même chose.

Jane enregistra les infos d'un simple hochement de tête. Au même moment, Maura entra dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle décida d'écouter la discussion avant de faire son apparition et appuya sur le bouton qui active le son. Elle entendit Jane reprendre la conversation.

\- Avec qui pensez-vous qu'il vous trompait ? Et pourquoi le pensiez vous ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais allée à son hôpital, donc je ne connais personne. Il était de moins en moins tactile avec moi. Ça devait faire plus de trois mois qu'on avait pas eut de rapport. Pendant ses jours de repos il allait tout de même à l'hôpital, soi-disant pour "remplir quelques dossiers".

Elle prit une légère respiration et continua.

\- Écoutez, certes je ne suis jamais allée à son hôpital, et certes je n'y connais personne, mais, il y a quand-même quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en dire plus à ce sujet.

Jane la regarda d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, et la poussa à continuer.

\- Willard Davenport. Un chirurgien orthopédiste. C'était le meilleur ami de Brody. Il est venu dîner plusieurs fois à la maison. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'ils se disaient tout, qu'il n'y avait aucun secrets entre eux. Ils étaient très complices.

Quand elle remarqua ce que la femme était en train de mijoter, Maura frappa trois coups sur le miroir sans tain. Jane remarqua tout de suite qui c'était. Elle se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant auprès de Madame Stevenson et se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Lorsqu'elle vit Maura, Jane afficha un sourire qui en disait long sur son amour envers la blonde. Cette dernière lui sourit à son tour. Jane regarda la femme Stevenson à travers le miroir et déclara.

\- Je ne la sens pas du tout. D'un côté j'ai envie

de lui faire confiance et de l'autre j'ai l'impression qu'elle me baratine chaque phrases qu'elle me dit.

\- Et tu as raison de te poser des questions Jane. Dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier

\- Ce sont les résultats d'analyse du deuxième groupe sanguin ?

\- En effet

Après qu'elle ait lu le dossier, Jane regarda Maura et elle reconnue ce regard qu'elle connaissait tant. Elle comprit que Madame Stevenson allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Je te remercie Maura. Maura lui sourit de nouveau et commença à quitter la pièce quand Jane l'interpella.

\- On se boit un verre ce soir au Dirty Robberts ?

\- Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Je n'ai pas trop envie

de sortir ce soir.

\- Pas de soucis. On se retrouve chez toi, alors.

Maura quitta la pièce et Jane décida d'aller "affronter la bête" comme elle aimait si bien le dire. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle lui balança le dossier devant elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse voir par elle-même que les preuves scientifiques ne pouvaient pas mentir.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on a retrouvé votre ADN sur la chemise de votre mari ?

Voilà voilà. Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou alors, pas du tout. Faites le moi savoir dans les commentaires, s'il-vous-plaît, cela me ferait plaisir. Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent, et je pense que le troisième sera encore moins long mais croustillant. Je vous laisse cogiter dans votre coin et je vous dis à plus ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
